bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Meetings:Former brothers and sons
Where are we? Shade looked around, shocked at his new surrondings. "Where are we anyway?" he asked Hayashi, trying to remain calm. Hayashi just smiled. "Radiant City. Home." Loran jumped as she heard the voice that her son was talking to. It can't be him. There's no way. She ran in the direction of her son's room. When she walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that you, Shade?" Shade grinned. "Who else could I be? Sadow with dyed hair and contacts?" Loran laughed at the joke, but when she calmed down enough to understand this wasn't a dream, she walked to Shade, and hugged him like never before. "Just wait till everyone hears about this. We all missed you." "Well, let's call everyone. Get a party going. I missed everyone too ya know?" Shade laughed, something he hadn't done in ages. Loran decided on waiting to tell Margin and the Hell Hunters, fearing they'd never believe it. "A party right now would seem kinda weird." she said, pulling out her cell phone, texting Aki. "Get Ray down here now!!!" Aki was cooking when she felt her phone vibrate and she looked as read the text and her eyes widen, he went to their room as Ray was helping out Ryu sharpen his sword. "Ray........ look." Aki said passing her cellphone, Ray then laughed as he put his sword away. "You two go on ahead, i got some stuff i need to take care of." Ray said as he walked away. "Oh Ray." Aki said sighing as she shook her head. "Well shall we go?" Aki asked Ryu who nodded. A short time later, there was a knock at the door. Loran opened the door, trying not to smile too much, less she spoil the surprise. "Hey Aki, Ryu, where's Ray? He'll miss the surprise." "Ehh, knowing him he'll be around later so what's this suprise?" Aki asked while Ryu went to Hayashi's room. Shade sensed the energy of his friend, and tried to suppress the little bit he was giving off. "Stall the people comming down the hall. Hurry." Hayashi ran out the door, only to nearly run into Aki and Ryu. "Hey. Sorry bout that. What's going on?" "Not much so wanna go train outside for a bit, I brought my sword." Ryu said smiling at his closest friend. "Sure. Anything to get out of my room for a bit." Hayashi said. He held out his hand, and a flash of light came from nowhere, as his sword, Kogarasu Maru, was made manifest. Loran sent a second text to Aki. "When the kids get out of the house, I'll explain everything." Ryu smiled as he followed Hayashi outside to the backyard as they started to spar a bit to harness their powers. "So what's up?" Aki asked with curiostiy. "I'll get the surprise. One moment." Loran said, walking into Hayashi's room. "Time for you to go out there, and stop hiding." Shade smiled, and walked out, into the hallway. "I just hope people arn't, ya know, scared to see a dead man walking." he wispered. Loran walked back to Aki, "Ok, go down the hallway. The surprise awaits." Aki was walking down the hall way wondering about this supirse but as soon as she thought that a look of shock came to her face as she saw Shade come out of the door. "Hey. How's life been, Aki?" Shade smiled as he spoke. "Oh, and if I'm wrong, there was another person with you. I've never sensed him before. Who is he?" Aki laughed as she then gave him a hug,"It's so great to see you alive, and well as the other energy why don't you look outside?" Aki said smiling as she lead them to the door of the backyard. Shade looked at the two kids going at it. "Let me guess, your kid?" Loran walked over to Shade, a faint grin on her face. "When was the last time you had coffee, cause you're actually starting to shake." "Ten years ago, and yeah. I had to deal with something from my past. Something I never want to endure again." Shade tried to smile, but his body wouldn't even do that. "All I need is some coffee and some food, I'll be right back to my old self." Loran ran to the kitchen, glad to have Shade back. "You want any coffee or something Aki?" "No I'm okay, you don't seem suprised Shade you do know who the father is right?" Aki said looking at Shade. "My guess, Ray. And before you ask, no I can't read minds anymore." Shade said. going to the dinning room, and sittling down. "I guess he's still upset about betraying him." Aki said sighing. Ray was smiling as he started walking away from his house over to Loran's house unknown of what was there waiting for him. "I think I sense him right now. Quick, I gotta hide. And no one tell him I'm here." Shade said, as he snuck into a closet. Loran couldn't help but laugh at Shade's childish attitude. "Don't say anything dear. We won't tell him anything." "Hey Hey, I'm here sorry for taking so long i wanted to drop by the store and buy some bread for us to eat." Ray said smiling as he gave Aki a kiss and put the bread on the table then went to go see the kids train. Shade slowly jumped out of the closet, with the stelth of cat. He slowly walked behind Ray. "So, did ya miss me?" Ray just stood there as he turned around and saw the very person he once called brother, he looked at him straight in the eye and just continued. "Yeah, I was kinda expecting that. I think I deserved it too, But, I just want to say, I'm sorry for being a cruel, manaical tryrant God. And to make it worse, I don't know the words to say." Shade said, returning to his seat at the table. "You know, I wondered after that fight'was it my fault he turned to darkness, was there something that I could have done to change that?' I always considered you turning was my fault and I could never forgive myself." Ray said gripping his hands. "Your falt? Damn dude. stop blaming yourself for what I did. I was a fool. Still am. Sit down. I'll tell you what was going through my head that day. You'll see why I cannot blame a soul, but myself." Shade smiled, a knowing smile. "Ray, until you truely understand, the damage I did will never come undone." Ray sighed and sat down. "I never explained myself to you, What made me tick, why I wanted power, all of it. Truth is, there's a Hell hole, and guess where it is? Soul Society. They were scared of my sister. Rightly so, but, a few years after they stole her from me, they killed my parents. That's when I swore to become God. To become the one thing that could prevent anything like that, and I was trying to undo the death of my family. The power I gained, wasn't enough. As a demon, I still craved more and more." Ray sighed and looked at his once brother then looked at him,"I considered you a brother." "I know. I also know that nothing I can say will erase my sin. If it'll make you feel better, punch me. Take your best shot." Shade said, not afraid of what was going to happen. Ray hardened his fist with energy and went in with a full power punch but stopped right before he touched him,"I can never hurt my brother." Ray said sighing as he extended his hand in friendship. Shade shook Ray's hand. "Wait. I think I may still have some power. It'll be small, but I think I got something." "Well for now, just relax besides I've never seen Ryu fight so hard." Ray said looking outside. "Heh, you try feeling what Hayashi's capable of, then complain. He'll overpower the old me in a few years time. Even you can't deny that back then, I was lethal with Kogeru and ice attacks." Shade smiled, trying not to feel regret for what he did. Loran finished making food and set the plate in front of Shade. "Ray, you want anything? Even though I doubt Shade can eat it all, I figure i should ask now." "Don't worry, we all ate before we came here." Ray said smiling as he saw his son panting from the training but smiled as he continued. "Amazing, Ryu never shows this much focus fighting me." Ray said silently. Aki saw her son and thought the same thing. Loran watched the kids fight, proud of her son. "Hayashi never had this much fun before." "I have a feeling Ryu can suprass even my powers." Ray said smiling. "Yeah, remind me not to piss him off." Shade said, before he resumed chowing down. "Shade, what is with your mouth today?" Loran asked, finding it odd that Shade's been swearing alot. The ex-Hell-Hunter just kept on eating, paying his girlfriend no heed. "You better him something to wash that down with." Ray said. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." Loran said, getting Shade some coffee. "Here you go dear." "Thanks Loran." Shade said, cramming the last of the food down his throat. "I haven't had food that good in years." Aki laughed as she got out a piece of bread and ate it. "Wow, I must admit Shade your son is good." Ray said smiling. "Yours too. I just hope he doesn't mind that he's up against a demon." Shade sipped his coffee. "Man, I'm used to room temperture coffee in ten seconds, not four minutes." "So picky." Ray said. Ryu then smiled as he passed out from the exsaustion and Aki went out to give him some water,"Oh boy, you always have to take it too far Ryu." Aki said giving him some water. Loran ran outside to check on Hayashi, "What is with little kids and not knowing when enough is enough?" Shade glanced at Ray, "So, I'm powerless. If you want to kill me, this is your only shot. You'll never get a better chance at it, although if I'm right, I still have something up my sleeve." "I told you before, I completely trust you and I know you won't do anything to hurt us Shade." Ray said looking at Shade while smiling. Ryu opened his eyes a little and drank some of the water. Hayashi looked at his mother. "Do you think Dad liked some of the stunts I pulled?" Loran smiled. "I'm sure he did, now, go inside and cool off for a bit." Shade smiled. "Well, I need to test my powerlessness theroy, but if I'm right, I do have something to use. And my son has it." "So you wanna have an old school showdown is that how i see it?" Ray said smiling as he gripped his sword and smiled. "If Hayashi will return my cross, I'd love to." Shade smirked. The young demon was loath to do it, but handed his necklace over to Shade. "What're you gonna do with it?" The moment it touched Shade, the Maltese cross glowed for a moment, before becoming a red and black spirit bow. "Well, now. Looks like my dear mother was on to something after all." "Dad, you're not serious about fighting are you?" Ryu said as he got up with the help of his mom. "That depends on my brother." Ray said smiling at him. "Well, I'm no longer a demon, but my Quincy blood ought to be enough to kick things off, no?" Shade laughed. Hayashi stared at the dark bow his father held. "Cool. Can I do that?" Loran didn't want to break her son's heart by telling him no, but there was no good way to disuade him from finding a way. "Hayashi dear, Demonic beings can't gather the Reishi like a human. And that's what your dad has become. Human." "Yeah, although, I still don't feel like I've aged a day from my little 'blunder'." "Enough talk, you ready or what?" Ray said smiling as he opened the door. "Just don't go Bankai on me. I don't think I can take it." Shade said, walking out the door. "I know it's been a while but trust me, my abilites have grown strong." Ray said as he looked around,"I have an idea." Ray then covered their house in a barrier as it expanded and transported them towards a large open field,"This spot should be okay." Ryu said. "Fine. Like I said, just don't fight like I were a demon. All I've got is my Quincy power." Shade said, firing an arrow at Ray, just as a test. Ray absorbed it into his hand and redirected it back towards Shade through the other hand with ease "Wow, Dad needs to teach me how to do that!" Ryu said excitingly. Shade shot again, negating both arrows midflight. "Handy little trick, but no match for what I can do." he began shooting at a rapid pace, and in the span of a few moments, a hundred arrows were loosed. Ray smiled as he roared like a lion sending a small shock wave that destroyed the arrows. "Ok, enough warm up." Shade fired many hundreds more, forming a net of arrows. "To beat me, you kinda need to get close, you know." Ray drew his sword and used the reistu absorbed by the arrorws, he redirected the attack back at Shade. "What part of 'get close' dosen't make sense?" Shade said, jumping over the stream of attacks. "Wow, I still got some of my old skills." "Yeah i can tell." Ray was right behind him as he used a shock wave to attack Shade from behind. Shade hit the ground, hard. "That hurt, somewhat." he muttered, taking aim with another arrow, but before he could shoot, the bow in his hand faded away. "Well now. I do believe I've used up all the energy in my body, rendering my Quincy skills useless. Ah well, I just need to train again, to prepare my body to use Reishi like I've never been able to before." "Well it's gonna take some time but I'll help you every step of the way." Ray said smiling as he extend his hand for a shake. Shade shook hands with his old comrade. "Thanks. I do need your help with something though."